


Mad

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is never around anymore and Scorpius is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, friend-cuddling  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Still so cute!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was tired of being by himself. His best friend was spending all of his free time with his newest girlfriend, Alexis, the fourth year Ravenclaw. And his two other friends spent their time either studying or talking about boys. He was starting to get mad. 

Albus Severus Potter walked into the Gryffindor Common Room moments before curfew. Normally all of his housemates were already in their rooms, getting ready for bed, but tonight there was a single figure sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. It took a moment for the brunette to realize that the figure was his best friend. He smiled and sat down next to the other fourth year, “Hey Scorp, what’s up?”

Scorpius glared at the brunet Gryffindor without saying anything.

Albus frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t know?” Scorpius asked venomously.

Albus shook his head. “Should I?”

Scorpius scoffed, “Of course you wouldn’t notice that you’ve been neglecting your friends…”

“Neglecting my…? Oh, “ Albus realized what Scorpius meant. “You’re mad ‘cause I’ve been busy with Alexis.” He smiled sweetly at his friend and put an arm around his waist. Albus pulled the blond closer to him and laid his head on Scorpius’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Scorpius smiled as well and rested his head atop Albus’s. “Ok. You’re forgiven. If you promise you’ll spend more time with me, that is.”

“I promise I’ll devote at least one night a week completely to you. Ok?” Albus offered.

Scorpius’s smile widened, “Ok.”


End file.
